Liebeslied zum Leid
|Nächste= }} Liebeslied zum Leid ist die zwölfte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Der Valentinstag steht bevor und natürlich hat jeder seine eigenen Vorstellungen: Zwar sind Tina und Mike, Artie und Brittany und auch Sam und Quinn glücklich zusammen, aber die meisten anderen haben Probleme den Valentinstag als Single zu verbringen. Puck will unbedint ein Date mit Lauren, aber diese will, dass er um sie buhlt. Finn macht einen Kussstand auf und sammelt pro Kuss einen Dollar, jedoch hofft er nur auf einen Kuss von Quinn. Auch Blaine gesteht Kurt, dass er in jemanden verliebt ist, umso enttäuschter ist Kurt, als er herausfindet, dass es nicht er ist, sondern ein Verkäufer namens Jermiah. Santana bemerkt, dass zwischen Finn und Quinn wieder etwas läuft und um dies zu beweisen küsst sie einen Jungen, der zurzeitig an Mono leidet, küsst Finn dann später am Kussstand und dieser küsst später heimlich Quinn, woraufhin beide Mono bekommen. Handlung Puck bemerkt, dass er tatsächlich in Lauren verliebt ist, doch sie scheint ihn nicht zu lieben: Eine ihrer Bedingungen. dass sie dem Glee Club beitrat, war, dass sie sieben Minuten mit ihm im Himmel bekam und er erinnert sich wie sie sich drei Minuten lang geküsst haben, dann aber Lauren aufgehört hat und gesagt hat, dass er schlecht und viel zu dürr für sie sei. Nach dem Unterricht kommt sie auch wieder zu ihm und sagt, dass die Pralinen, die er ihr geschenkt hat, schlecht waren, trotzdem will Puck immer noch nicht aufgeben.thumb|Sam und Quinn Finn wird derweil von vielen Mädchen umschwärmt und ihm ist klar, dass er alle von ihnen einfach küssen könnte, doch dass er sich nur noch einmal einen Kuss von Quinn wünscht, sie ihn aber ganz sicher nicht küssen wird, da sie mit Sam zusammen ist. Deshalb beschließt er am Valentinstag einen Kussstand aufzumachen und hofft, dass auch Quinn ihn dort küssen wird. Die anderen New Directions beginnen nach einem Spruch von Santana, diese zu beleidigen, weil sie immer mit ihrer Meinung alle anderen verletzt. Diese ist daraufhin am Boden zerstört und heult sich bei Brittany aus.thumb|left|Blaine und Kurt Kurt und Blaine wollen sich einen Kaffee kaufen und Blaine erzählt Kurt, dass der Valentinstag sein Lieblingsfeiertag ist und fragt ihn, ob er den Jungen, den er liebt an diesem Tag seine Liebe gestehen soll. Bevor Kurt antworten kann, gibt Blaine eine Bestellung auf - er kennt sogar Kurts Lieblingssorte, ohne ihn gefragt zu haben. Puck singt bei der nächsten Glee Proben Fat Bottomed Girls für Lauren, aber diese will immer noch nicht auf seinen Vorschlag eingehen, am Valentinstag ins Breadstix zu gehen. Kurt malt ein Herz, in das er seinen und Blaines Namen schreibt. Blaine kommt zu ihm und Kurt kann noch gerade rechtzeitig den Block zuschlagen. Blaine und er gehen daraufhin zu einer Ratssitzung der Warblers. Dort erzählt Blaine, dass er sich verliebt hat und er seinem Schwarm gerne seine Liebe gestehen würde, dies aber an einem öffentlichen Platz passieren müsste. Die anderen Warblers sind entsetzt, da die Warblers seit mehreren Jahrzehnten nicht mehr plötzlich angefangen haben an öffentlichen Plätzen zu singen. Kurt unterstützt Blaine jedoch und sagt, dass die New Directions schon an vielen Plätzen aufgetreten sind. Schließlich ist der Rat einverstanden und fragt Blaine, wer derjenige ist und Blaine antwortet, dass er Jeremiah hieße und bei "The Gap" arbeitet. Kurt ist enttäuscht. Santana geht in der Schule auf Puck zu und zeigt ihm ihre neue Herzkette und die Rechnung dazu und sagt, wenn er diese bezahlt, vergisst sie auch, dass er sie beleidigt hat. In diesem Moment stößt Lauren dazu, die nicht erfreut ist, dass Puck sich mit Santana unterhält und Santana nimmt Laurens Herausforderung zu einem Kampf gerne an, jedoch ist Santana Lauren klar unterlegen. Mittlerweile sehen viele andere Schüler zu und als Santana das nächste Mal auf dem Boden liegt, wird sie zur Sculschwester gebracht, obwohl sie am liebsten weiter auf Lauren losgegangen wäre. An diesem Abend veranstaltet Kurt mit Rachel und Mercedes bei Rachel zuhause einen "Mädelsabend" und thumb|Mercedes, Rachel und Kurt beim Mädelsabenderzählt ihnen von seinem Kummer mit Blaine. Mercedes meint aber, dass Kurt Blaine bei der Sache unterstützen soll und dass man sich manchmal zwischen Liebe und dem Durchbruch im Showbiz entscheiden muss und dass beispielsweise Whitney Houston und Barbara Streisand auch Single waren, als sie ihren Durchbruch hatten. Rachel erzählt, dass sie vorhat, wenn Finn am nächsten Tag an seinem Kusstand sitzt sie mit einem einhundert Dollar zu ihm gehen wird, den er hoffentlich nicht wechseln kann und dass sie sich dann hundert Mal küssen müssen und er wieder zu ihr zurückkommt. Am nächsten Tag singt Artie in der Schule'' P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' und Mike tanzt dazu und beeindrucken damit ihre festen Freundinnen Brittany und Tina. Quinn steht bei Finns Kussstand, der sehr gut läuft und sagt, dass sie weiß, dass er dies nur macht, weil er hofft, dass sie aufgrund des Gruppendrucks ihn auch küssen würde, aber dies nicht passieren würde, solange sie nochh die Sache mit Sam am Laufen hat. Unglücklicherweise sieht dieser wie die beiden am Kussstand miteinander reden und geht danach auf Quinn zu. Er sagt ihr, dass sie Finn an seinem Stand küssen kann, er aber dabei sein will, damit ihm klar ist, dass sie danach immer noch mit ihm zusammen sein will. Puck und Lauren befinden sich in der Bücherei. Dort fragt Puck Lauren schließlich noch einmal nach einem Date im Breadstix und sie deutet schließlich an, dass sie kommen wird. Rachel ist an Finns Kusstand und überreicht ihn den hundert Dollarschein. Finn fragt, ob sie dies schaffen würde, küsst sie dann aber auf die Wange, woraufhin sie enttäuscht ist. Finn verlässt seinen Kussstand für kurze Zeit um mit ihr zu reden. Rachel sagt, dass sie nur ihn liebt. Finn überreicht ihr daraufhin ein Geschenk, das er ihr eigentlich zu Weihnachten schenken will. Darin ist eine Kette mit einem Sternenanhänger. Rachel ist gerührt und Finn sagt, dass auch wenn er nicht bei ihr sein wird, immer an sie glauben wird und dass sie später sicher ein großer Star sein wird. Danach ist Finn wieder bei seinem Kussstand und dort ist auch Quinn, die ihn schließlich unter Sams Augen küsst. Es fühlt sich für die beiden wie ein Feuerwerk an.thumb|left|200px|Blaine und die Warblers singen für Jeremiah. Die Warblers sind schließlich bei "The Gap" angekommen, wo Blaine mit ihnen When I Get You Alone für Jeremiah singt. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe ärgert sich Santana, dass sie, als heißestes Mädchen der Schule, am Valentinstag Single ist. Da bemerkt sie wie Quinn und Finn beide unschuldige Blicke aufgesetzt haben. Ihr ist klar, dass zwischen den beiden wieder etwas läuft und dass sie dies beweisen muss. Deshalb geht sie zur Schulkrankenschwester, um dort einen Jungen zu küssen, der gerade an Mono erkrankt ist. Danach geht sie zu Finns Kussstand und küsst ihn. thumb|200px|Quinn und Finn treffen sich heimlichDanach treffen sich Finn und Quinn heimlich. Quinn fragt ihn, ob er glaubt, dass es geht, dass sie zwei Menschen zur gleichen Zeit lieben kann - Finn verneint aber dies und sagt, dass sie sich nur richtig entscheiden müsste. Schließlich küssen sich die beiden wieder. Lauren ist nicht zu dem Date mit Puck ins Breadstix gekommen und dieser spricht sie schließlich darauf an. Diese sagt, dass der erste Schritt, den sie tun werden, den Valentinstag zu feiern - als Freunde. Puck ist einverstanden, erwähnt aber nicht, dass er am Abend zuvor mit einer anderen Frau rumgemacht hat Tina singt bei der nächsten Probe für Mike My Funny Valentine und beginnt thumb|left|Tina singt für Mike.während des Songs zu weinen. Mike tröstet sie und sagt, dass der Song perfekt war. Finn sagt danach, dass es ihm nicht so gut geht und auch Quinn scheint es nicht bestens zu gehen. Santana sagt, dass dies sicher Mono ist und es von zu vielem Küssen kommt. Schließlich gehen Finn und Quinn zur Schulkrankenschwester. Blaine und Kurt sitzen zusammen, als Jeremiah zu ihnen stößt. Er ist entsetzt darüber, was Blaine getan hat, vorthumb|Jeremiah erklärt Blaine, dass er kein Interesse an ihm hat allem weil er jetzt gefeuert wurde. Er erwähnt auch, dass er und Blaine ur zweimal einen Kaffee trinken waren und er dies nicht als Date angesehen hat und er auch nicht in ihn verliebt ist und falls ja, er sich sowieso straffällig gemacht hat. Außerdem fügt er noch hinzu, dass niemand anderes aus seinem Geschäft vermutlich weiß, dass er schwul ist, aber Kurt platzt dazwischen und sagt, dass sie es sicher aufgrund Jeremiahs Frisur wissen. Die Schulkrankenschwester sagt Quinn und Finn, dass sie Mono haben. Danach unterhalten sich Quinn und Finn. Quinn erwähnt, dass das Schicksal ihr offenbar etwas zeigen will, da sie nur zweimal in ihrem Leben betrogen hatte, beim ersten Mal schwnger wurde und beim zweiten Mal nun Mono bekam. Dann meint sie aber, dass Finn immer noch in Rachel verliebt ist, denn wenn er sie heimlich anschaut, schaut er auch Rachel an. Finn will dies verneinen. Blaine und Kurt wollen sich wieder einen Kaffee bestellen, dieses Mal ist die Szene aber vollkommen anders, da Blaine den valentinstathumb|left|Rachel singt "Firework"g zu hassen scheint. Kurt bestellt dieses Mal den Kaffee - auch er kennt Blaines Lieblingssorte. Dann gesteht er Blaine, dass er dachte, den Jungen, den Blaine liebt, wäre er gewesen. Blaine ist entsetzt darüber, dass er Kurt weh getan hat und sagt, dass er es eher vorichtig angehen würde, da er ja bei der Sache mit Jeremiah gesehen hat, wie unromantisch er ist. Finn wacht davon auf, wie Rachel sich um ihn kümmert. Rachel sagt, dass sie verstehen kann, dass Finn Quinn geküsst hat, da sie wirklich sehr schön ist. Dann fragt sie ihn, wie es sich angefühlt hat Quinn zu küssen und Finn erwidert, dass es sich anfühlte wie ein großes Feuerwerk. Rachel fragt ihn, ob sich ihre Küsse wie ein Feuerwerk angefühlt haben, woraufhin Finn nur lächelt. Darathumb|Die Warblers performen: Silly Love Songsufhin geht Rachel wieder und sagt, dass Fiinn sie für ihre Wochenaufgabe inspiriert hat, woraufhin sie bei der nächsten Glee Probe Firework singt. Am Ende der Episode sind alle New Directions (außer Quinn und Finn) im Breadstix versammelt, da Kurt sie dorthin eingeladen hat Dort singen die Warblers Silly Love Songs. Verwendete Musik *'Fat Bottomed Girls' von Queen, gesungen von Noah Puckerman mit New Directions-Jungs *'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)' von Michael Jackson, gesungen von Artie Abrams mit New Directions *'When I Get You Alone' von Robin Thicke, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers *'Firework' von Katy Perry, gesungen von Rachel Berry mit New Directions-Mädchen *'Silly Love Songs' von Wings, gesungen von Dalton Academy Warblers Unveröffentlichte Songs *'My Funny Valentine' aus Babes in Arms, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang Hintergrundmusik *'Tell Him' von The Exciters, während Kurts, Mercedes´ und Rachels Übernachtungsparty Gast & Nebendarsteller *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Darren Criss' als Blaine Anderson *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Alexander Nifong' als Jeremiah *'Telly Leung' als Wes *'Riker Lynch '''als Jeff *'Titus Makin Jr.' als David *'Eddy Martin als Thad *Curt Mega' als Nick *'Jeanine Anderson' als Kellnerin Sandy *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Jean Sincere' als Bibliothekarin *'Jon Hall' als Warbler *'Earnestine Phillips''' als Krankenschwester *'Cathy Dot' als Barista *'Neil Parker' als Wes Fahey *'Kati Sharp' as Rochelle Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 11.58 Millionen Zuschauer. *thumbEs ist das dritte Mal, dass die Introkarte von Glee eine andere Farbe hat als schwarz. In dieser Folge war sie rosa. *Die Hintergrundmusik, die nach der "Gap Attack" gespielt wird, ist dieselbe aus der Episode New York!, als Blaine und Kurt sich ihre Liebe gestehen. *Das ist die erste Folge, in der Brittany und Santana nicht bei den Cheerios sind und demnach auch nicht ihre Uniformen tragen. *Ab dieser Folge wurde Ashley Fink als "Gaststar" anstatt "Co-Star" gelistet. *Teile von Quinns Zeile: "Santana is such a bitch" wurde in England auf nur "Santana is such a..." gekürzt, was vermutlich an der frühen Sendezeit von Glee liegt. Kulturelle Referenzen *Während P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) macht Mike einige klassische Michael Jackson-Tanzschritte, darunter den Moonwalk. *Das Design von Finns Kussstand (inklusive dem "The Kisser Is In/Out"-Schild) ähnelt dem von Lucys Psychatriestand aus den "Die Peanuts"-Comics. Fehler *Nachdem sich Finn Pfeiffersches Drüsenfieber einfängt, wird er am nächsten Tag krank gezeigt. Pfeiffersches Drüsenfieber hat aber mindestens eine vierwöchige Ausbrütungszeit bevor Symptome auftreten. Er, Quinn und die Mädchen, die er an seinem Kussstand küsst, wären um den St. Patrick's Day krank geworden. *Wes weist auf Blaine als "Junior (Elftklässler) Warbler, Blaine Anderson" hin. In der Folge Einhornpower jedoch, die im darauffolgenden Jahr spielt, wird Blaine erneut als Elftklässler offenbart. *''My Funny Valentine'' und Firework wurden beide, augrund der Klamotten der Kids, beim Glee Club-Treffen am selben Tag performt. Finn behauptet, dass Quinns Mum sie wegen ihrer Krankheit ein paar Stunden zuvor abholte, was das Gespräch ist, indem Rachel ihre Inspiration für Firework bekommt. Das bedeutet, dass sie entweder ein Treffen hatten, dass einige Stunden dauerte oder zwei an einem Tag stattfanden. Beide Resultate scheinen unlogisch zu sein. *Als die Rückblende von Laurens und Pucks "7 Minuten im Himmel", das in Neue Welten aufkam, folgt, sind die Schulflure für den Valentinstag dekoriert, wobei die Szene im Dezember spielen sollte. *Als Finn sein verdientes Geld Mr. Schue gibt, sagt er, dass er jedes Mädchen an der Schule geküsst hat, jedoch hat er Brittany, Lauren und Tina nicht geküsst. *Mr. Schue entgegnet, nachdem er das Geld bekommen hat, dass sie damit die Hälfte für die Reise zu den Nationals bezahlen werden, doch da sie noch nicht einmal bei den Regionals waren, können sie nicht sicher wissen, dass sie zu den Nationals fahren. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2